


Craposts with Sometimes things are illegal characters

by Skyla_Crescents



Series: Sometimes things are illegal [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And Niki, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Vines, Younger Sibling Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Crescents/pseuds/Skyla_Crescents
Summary: Ok so from my Purpled centric book : Sometimes Things are illegal, sometimes kids do it, I wanted to make Craposts for it.
Relationships: Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sometimes things are illegal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095674
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Watching A scary movie

Tommy: Are you scared.

Purpled: With my trauma, who wouldn't be.

SammyGreen: I tried to let go of my anger, and threw a rock at my foot!

Sky, to Purpled: And What happened to you?!

Purpled: Oh I laughed so hard I burst a blood vessel in my nose. It's fine.

Velvet: *Texts Ant about what kind of teddy grahams they want*

Ant: Honey.

Velvet: Yeah dear?

Velvet: just realized u was saying the flavor you wanteed. not addressing me endearingly.


	2. Ayyy 2

Ranboo, after killing a monster with a pickaxe: what a picky situation!

Purpled: -dramatic gasp- THAT WAS YOU????

//////////////

Vivi: Looks like we're on to Plan B!

Tubbo: Technically, this would be Plan G!

Tommy: How many fucking plans do we have?! Is there like Plan M?!

Ranboo: Yeah, but Purpled dies in Plan M.

Purpled: I like Plan M

////////////////////

The Fandom: I like all the Minors On the Dream SMP!

The Fandom: Tommy, Ranboo, Tubbo...

The Fandom: *Looks at smudged writing on hand* and Piranha!

///////////////////////

Tommy: Hi welcome to Applebees, would you like Apples or bees?

Skylas Father: B-Bees?

Tubbo: That gent hast did select the bees!

Skylas Father: W-wait-

Purpled: *Walks in with a jar of bees*

Skylas Father: W A I T-

/////////////////

Random: How's the prettiest person in the world doing?

Velvet: *Barely gives a glance*

I don't know

Velvet: *Casually turns to Ant* How are you?

Ant: I'm fine

Velvet: He's fine

////////////////

BASICALLY EVERYTIME ANT AND VELVET ARE STREAMING TOGETHER

Ant: This Lobby is big

Velvet: Wanna know what else is big

Velvets entire chat: HIS LOVE FOR JESUS CAN I GET AN AMEN

///////////////////

Sam: ANT GET OFF THE CABINET

Ant: YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO

Bad: ANT GET DOWN FROM THERE THIS IS YOUR FATHER SPEAKING

SAM: WAIT YOU TWO ARE RELATED?!  
  


Skeppy: *KNOCKS OVER CABINET

Everyone: *Screaming*

////////////////////

Ant: If someone kidnapped you, I'd hunt them down to the end of the earth and make sure they feel all the pain imaginable.

Velvet: If you asked, I would kill every person in this room without a second thought.

Gumi (Scared): You guys know normal couples don't say these things to each other right?

///////////////

Fandom: Hey how do you take your coffee?

Eret: As dark and bitter as my soul

Fandom: One glass of milk coming up!

//////////////////

Sky (Teaching the Star Family (Gb80, Astelic, Sammy Green, and Purpled)): Name a way to be nice to others!

Gb80: Don't kill them!

Sky:....

Sky: Setting the bar low but I'll allow it.

////////////////////

Abi: *To the entirety of the Dream SMP* You are not allowed to cry in front of Sky. EVER.

Dream SMP: Oh it must be because she doesn't like it

1 week later

Someone in the dream smp: *Cries*

Sky, kicking down the door: I AM ADOPTING THIS SAD CHILD RIGHT NOW.

//////////////

BBH When he loses Ant in a store to a worker when he first adopted him.

BBh: Have you seen my son?

BBh: Hybrid Cat

BBH: Shorter than Me, Brown hair, glasses

BBH: Clearly gay but we haven't talked

////////////////

FT. SKY BBH CHILD PURPLED GB80 SAMMY AND ASTELIC

Sky to BBH: My kids are weird, 80 got into a fight at school and this is what happened:

80: EVERYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH IS STUPID  
  


Bully: Purpled...

Sky: Astelic needs to be with me at all times

Astelic: Clinging to Sky

Sky: Sammy thinks he's a god

Sammy: *Screaming*

Sky: And purpled is devoted to dying

Purpled: *Falling over*

//////////////

BBH: *Taking a Picture* Everyone say Colorado!  
  


Skeppy: *Zooms by in a duck onesie on a snowboard* IMA GIRRAFE!

///////////

Sky: If you took a shot for every bad decision you made, how drunk would you be?

Vivi: Sober

Ranboo: A bit Tipsy

Purpled and Tubbo: Drunk

Tommy: I'd be fucking dead.

/////////////

Sammy: Y'all tired of boiling water every time you make pasta? Boil a few gallons at the beginning of the week and freeze it for later.

Astelic: That's... not...

  
Purpled: Quiet, peasant.

/////////////

Dream: What if I pour coffee in my cereal instead of milk?

Ant, walking by and taking the coffee pot: And what if you don't?

Dream: Ah thats Okay we still have orange juice!

/////////////

BEFORE ANT AND VELVET STARTED DATING

Ant: I couldn't sleep last night...

BBH: When you can't sleep it means someones thinking about you!  
  
  
Ant: Who would be thinking about me at 3 AM?

Velvet: *Gay Panic*

/////////////

Y'all can always make a few yourself


End file.
